1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to the field of pet handling equipment, pet leash equipment, and connections of pet leash systems to other equipment, especially riding apparatus such as bicycles and scooters and the like. The field of the present technology also relates to detachable tethering systems for use with pets and bicycles.
2. Background of the Art
Conventional methods of canine pet exercise such as walking at (average) human walking pace does not generally absorb the energy level of a healthy canine pet. Further, in today's fast pasted world saving time can be important and the exercise provided by the Woof-Cycle™ Product allows canine pet owners to compress the healthy exercise time of their canine pet by offering the canine a healthy combination of walking and trotting alongside a bicycle, thus making regular, healthy exercise of canine pets more likely and enjoyable for people who enjoy both canine pets and cycling. Both walks and Woof-Cycle rides are recommended for a balanced canine pet exercise routine.
Pets need regular exercise to maintain their health and many people walk their pets, especially dogs using a leash. The use of a leash is important as many jurisdictions require all dogs that are outside of a confined area to be on a leash and because control of the animal is important from a safety standpoint. Many individuals would like to combine other activities, such as bike riding, with their pet walking, but the use of a hand-held leash is inconvenient and unstable for the rider, as any significant tension on the leash can easily pull the rider's hand and tilt or overturn the bike. Numerous systems have been attempted over the years to enable leash attachment to bicycles, but without dramatic commercial success.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,852 describes an attachment facilitating device and a pet carrier for a bicycle. The attachment facilitating device is an elongate support for a bicycle-mounted carrier that mounts between the saddle and the handlebars of a bicycle. The support includes first and second ends. A first clamp is associated with the first end for gripping a tubular, member of the bicycle adjacent to the handlebars. A second clamp is associated with the second end for gripping a tubular member of the bicycle rearwardly of the first clamp. First and second elongate arms are slideably engageable with each other The first and second arms each have a proximal end region opposite their respective distal end regions associated with the clamps. The first arm is for supporting the carrier and is fastenable thereto. The second arm includes a linear region extending from the distal end of the second arm towards the proximal end of the second arm. An angled region is adjacent the linear region. At least two fasteners enable fastening of the first and second arms together in either of at least two orientation-differing relationships. In one of the two relationships, angling out from the linear region is in one direction. In the other of the relationships, angling out from the linear region is in a different direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,840 describes a compound leash for use with a bicycle as a person simultaneously rides the bicycle and runs the animal. Made by a dog lover and bicyclist, the leash allows the dog to range across an area extending from about 10 inches to about 3 feet laterally from one side of the bicycle and about 2 feet forward and aft of its rear axle. The leash comprises a mast, a clamp and a flexible connector joining them together. Mounted on the bicycle frame below its rear axle, the connector terminates outwardly in the mast which extends upwardly therefrom. Secured to the mast distal from the connector is at least one strap attachable to the dog's collar or harness. With the connector so mounted below the rear axle, the force from a harsh sidewise pull on the mast by the animal tends to tip the bicycle away from him rather than tipping the bicycle on the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,772 describes a dog exercising/walking device for mounting to a bicycle. The device includes a mounting bracket having portions that engage and retain the device to the bicycle's frame. A resilient member having first and second ends is coupled to the mounting bracket at its first end such that its second end extends laterally away from the mounting bracket. The member is resiliently flexible in directions lateral to the length of the member. A dog tethering attachment ring is secured to the second end of the member allowing lead strap from the dog to be attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,445 describes a generally v-shaped bar includes two legs and a radiused apex. A connector is attached to two ends of the bar opposite the apex and is adapted for connection to a front of a bicycle above a front tire. The connections of the ends of the bar to the connector are lower than the connection of the connector to the bicycle when the bicycle is upright. The bar extends away from the connector toward the apex. The legs are disposed above and on opposing sides of the front tire of the bicycle when the connector is attached to the front of the bicycle above the front tire. A clasp is configured to freely slide along the bar and to releasably and securely attach to a pet leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,561 describes a restraint for a dog or other pet is mounted on a bicycle so that the dog can run along with its master while the master rides, while maintaining the dog just far enough to the rear to avoid the bicycle's pedals and prevent the dog from dashing between the wheels. A rigid bar has a two-point attachment to the rear wheel axle and chain stay, and extends rearwardly around the rear wheel, with the point of attachment for the pet leash being in longitudinal alignment with the bicycle and close to the ground, such that the left-right centering coupled with the low point of attachment minimizes the destabilizing effects on the bicycle from the animal's tugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,037 describes a bicycle-mounted exercising device includes a mounting assembly attachable to a bicycle frame, an elongated swingarm having an inner end and an outer end for coupling to a flexible elastic strap attachable to a dog's collar, a pivot assembly connecting the inner end of the swingarm to the mounting assembly for pivotal movement of the swingarm relative to the bicycle about a generally vertical axis defined by the pivot assembly, and a mounting attachment connected to the mounting assembly for pivotal movement about the vertical axis and, in turn, supporting the swingarm closer to its inner end than to its outer end for pivotal movement about a generally horizontal axis. The pivot assembly includes a spring which engages and biases the inner end of the swingarm in a downward direction and thereby biases the outer end thereof in an upward direction. Pivoting of the swingarm about the vertical axis around the rear and between opposite sides of the bicycle permits a dog to have an expanded range of movement while keeping the dog away from the wheels of the bicycle. Pivoting of the swingarm about the horizontal axis against the load imposed by the spring on the inner end of the swingarm cushions and takes up any shock which might be produced in the device by the dog, while moving in any direction, reaching the end of the flexible elastic strap when attached to the outer end of the swingarm.
Other constructions for pet exercise attachments to bikes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,874,448; 5,033,409; 4,854,269; and 4,134,364. Further improved bicycle-pet tethering systems are still desired.